


He's pinning after him whose pinning after him whose pinning after him whose pinning after him whose pinning after he

by amiraculouscat



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Shotaro-centric, amiraculouscat, can polyamory have six people now?, he did, idk but I ship them, okay i wanted to create a tag and I wrote this fanfic when i was tired, yoshi is just here to prove a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculouscat/pseuds/amiraculouscat
Summary: In which Osaki Shotaro secretely pins after five other boys who are too busy pinning after each other.And Yoshi just wants Shotaro to have five boyfriends and prove his point so he doesn't have to see him mope around potlucks.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin & Liu Yang Yang & Osaki Shotaro, Huang Ren Jun/ Lee Donghyuck | Haechan / Lee Jeno /Na Jaemin /Liu Yang Yang / Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	He's pinning after him whose pinning after him whose pinning after him whose pinning after him whose pinning after he

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, I just wrote this for no reason other than I find them all adorable. 
> 
> Like each 00 liner is catching my eyes each time!

“So Renjun is pinning Yangyang who is pinning Donghyuck who is pinning Jaemin who is pinning Jeno who is pinning Renjun.” Shotaro explained to the other seven boys who demanded an explanation on why the older 00s’ were acting stranger than usual. The older five 00 liners seemed to be stuck in some love pentagon that Shotaro would gladly not be a part of. He only had joined their friend group two years ago and found himself in the world of 21 crackheads who didn’t seem to care if they had many people. And of course Shotaro had to drag Sungchan, his best friend along on the ride. They soon became accustomed to the crazy nature of NCT, “a cult that keeps adding.” 

Currently Shotaro was sitting alongside the younger part of NCT who couldn’t help but be confused why the 00s kept fighting within each other. It wasn’t their faults for not being first hand witnesses of their love nonsense. None of the 00s had anything against Shotaro, so they told him about how they hated a friend because they were crush’s crush. It was all too confusing so Shotaro back down from the other 00 liners and decided that sticking back to the older 99 liners and younger 01 +02 liners would be better. 

However the 99 liners just wanted that explanation so they left for the library while Chenle, Sungchan, and Jisung went to the cafe to bother the much older crowd of NCT who worked at the Empathy Cafe. 

That left Shotaro by himself like how he first moved to the city, so he decided to go talk to Yoshi, who was his only Japanese friend his age. The slightly older boy welcomed him as Shotaro began feeling a wave of comfort speaking his native language. Thankfully the rest of Yoshi’s friends were busy so the two Japanese boys could finally catch up. 

“So are you in a harem or something? You have five boys pinning for you!” Yoshi joked as he playfully bumped his elbow on Shotaro’s shoulder. The latter groaned as he began his protests that he wanted to survive the rest of his miserable life in high school without getting caught into some love life. Despite Shotaro loving his friend group, he wanted to live back in Japan where he didn’t have to worry about being misheard or overworking Yuta to translate for him. 

“I want to prove it to you that you are an idiot. Oh look there’s the five lovesick fools now! Shotaro pretends you have a crush on me!” Yoshi pulled Shotaro closer to his body while wrapping his arm around his waist in a clingy way. The former is known not to be a clingy person so it would obviously anger the other five boys. 

Yoshi wanted to prove a point and didn’t want his friend to be moping around about being lonely about the other five boys being idiots as well. Shotaro on the other hand, wanted to roll his eyes out of his head but Yoshi wouldn’t stop until Shotaro gave in. So he looked loving (with all his disgust) at Yoshi who glanced at the incoming five boys arguing about something. 

“Oh, we didn’t see you guys, are you guys leaving poor Taro by himself? Luckily he has me, his best friend taking care of him while you five banter!” Yoshi emphasized the last sentence by laying his head on Shotaro’s shoulder lovingly.  
Shotaro wanted to hit his friend for being flirty in front of his friends until he saw their faces begin shifting into something different. From their frustration turned into faces of anger or perhaps jealousy? He didn’t want to know before he felt getting yanked by Donghyuck who protectively stood in front of him while the other four continued glaring at Yoshi. 

“Hey, he’s my friend first, you guys are being sour candy!” Yoshi threatened a bit before Renjun almost brought his fist out to punch if it wasn’t for Shotaro’s quick reflexes. Their hands were clenched with Jaemin coming forward to meet Yoshi. 

“He’s your friend. But he’s ours, you are lucky that Shotaro doesn’t want us to unleash Renjun and Jeno.” Jaemin calmly spoke out before Yoshi started bursting into laughter on the ground. His howls of laughter confused the other five so much with the exception of Shotaro face palming. 

“See Taro, you basically kind of confessed that you love them and now you have five boyfriends! See you on Friday for the Potluck! I have to return to my own boyfriends!” Yoshi merrily laughed before running off to his friends to the Treasure Beach bar. 

“I swear I am going to murder him during the Potluck!” Shotaro muttered before realizing that the other five boys were still looking at him in another set of confusion. 

“You like us?” Yangyang asked before Shotaro wanted to dig a hole and escape whatever mess he landed himself into now. 

“We like you too.” Jeno proclaimed before Haechan and Jaemin grabbed the six 00s liners into a group hug which only just furthered the Shotaro isn’t as tall as the other five boys. But it felt warm, maybe he should let his heart decide what he wants instead of pretending to be hurt when he saw their endless pinning. 

“But I thought Renjun is pinning Yangyang who is pinning Donghyuck who is pinning Jaemin who is pinning Jeno who is pinning Renjun?” Shotaro said while the other five looked at him with a bewildered expression.

“That’s the rumor that’s going on! Actually it used to be Jaemin and Jeno pinning Renjun who wanted to pine after Donghyuck who pinned after me and Jeno while I was pinning Jaemin.” Yangyang explained which only made Shotaro more confused on what was going on between his crazy friends. 

“And recently we all decided to pin after you, but it seems the feeling is mutual so how about we go on a date to the arcade? I still have the defect coins from when Sicheng-ge wanted to win that stupid prize!” Renjun showed the handful of fake coins in his pocket to which all the boys shrugged as they headed to the arcade. 

Shotaro felt happiness again from the period of endless confusing pinning, he could lean on them as they drove back to their homes. 

He was at home with the five other boys he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I am done, this is bad, no beta/edit whatsoever. 
> 
> Leave a kudos, comment, and a complaint on the bottom! 
> 
> Let's go NCT 2020!  
> Also happy Birthday to Henderrrrrrrrry!


End file.
